next generation directions
by freakin gleek
Summary: 20 years after glee graduation they reuntite with all their own kids submit OC
1. submit

Hey please can you private message your ideas

Please can you submit your ideas for the new directions children the pairings are…

Finchel

Klaine

Quick

Britanna

Tike

Samcedes

Sugartie

Submit your ideas for their kids….

Name (1st and 2nd):

Last name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Extra info:


	2. hummelanderson kids

Hummel-anderson

Thank you for all your reviews please no more hummel-anderson kids and I need more boys!

Name (1st and 2nd): Amelia Nicole (Her nickname is Mia)

Last name: Hummel-Anderson

Age: 16

Birthday: December 13th

Hair colour: Black with turquoise streaks

Eye colour: Same as Blaine's

Style: She always wears skinny jeans, scarves, band t shirts, combat boots, a leather jacket and the same necklace of a treble clef. She'll wear skirts or dresses if she has to.

Likes: Music, Evanescence, Courageher friends, her family, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Broadway, fashion, having fun, hanging out with friends, playing guitar, piano, drums and cello and sticking up for people.

Dislikes: Bullies, homophobes, the jocks, the Cheerios (she hates them), Sue (she's terrified of Sue but hey who isn't?), perfectionists, slushies, Justin Bieber, being told she's worthless, a lot of Top 40 Music (unless the lyrics mean something,) Twilight and being lied to

History: She was being bullied by cheerleaders in middle school. Besides Kelsie, no one would help or stick up for her. The bullying started taking a toll on her life. She started self injuring and closed herself off to avoid talking to people. She has vowed never to let anyone suffer through what she suffered through. When she sees anyone being picked on or harassed by a jock, cheerio or popular, she'll intervene and defend the person being picked on. She says she does it because it's the right thing to do (which it is) but in reality, she doesn't want anyone to end up like her.

Extra info: She's a troublemaker and is usually always defending someone. Her favorite color is purple and her favorite band is Evanescence. She considers Kurt and Blaine to be her rock and the only people that she's trusts.

.

Name (1st and 2nd): Mollie Alexis (she got her first name from Kurt's mother)

Last name: Hummel-Anderson

Age: 17

Birthday: March 19

Hair color: Blond curly hair

Eye color: Hazel

Style: When shes not wearing her Cheerio uniform, she wears stuff like the stuff on this link (just take out the spaces) : sammy-hockey . polyvore

Personality: Alexis kinda is the average preppy b*tch but toned down a little. she's always had the problem of being brutally honest with people, if she doesnt like you/your hair/your outfit/etc she will tell you. but once you get to know her, you can see that like Blaine, she is like a sweet excited puppy and she tries to be a bit more sensitive towards your feelings.

Likes: music, cheer leading, gymnastics, swimming, movies, singing, acting, top 40s music, sports, Broadway, Harry Potter, gays/lesbians

Dislikes: losing, being wrong, homophobes, slushies, fast food

History: mollie lived with her father in NY. Blaine was a singer in the making while Kurt was a Broadway star. But when mollie was 7, Kurt's father had another heart attack and was in a coma for 2 days. He survived and Kurt wanted to move back to Lima to take are of him. Both her parents retired after finding out they had more then enough money to move and help take care of Burt. After Burt was better they still decided to remain in Lima. mollie always wants to return to NY and they go there sometimes on vacation and mollie knows that's exactly where she wants to end up someday. If not there, then LA. When mollie first entered high school, she wasn't really sure what to do, but one day during gym classshe was practicing her gymnastics when Coach Sue walked in and demanded she try out for the Cheerios. She made it and quickly became Captain. But Sue quickly told made mollie joins the glee club to spy so she could keep her position as captain. She agreed but easily discovered her new found passion. She now loves glee and would pick it over cheer leading any day.

Extra info: she is Blaine's biological child and gets her hair from her birth mom.

She calls Blaine Daddy and she calls Kurt Pappa. (Sometimes its Daddy B and Daddy K)

Her audition song was Wide Awake by Katy Perry and she sings thing because of a past boyfriend who used her and toke her first time. but the day after it happened, he was gone and left a note saying he moved to Paris. she cried for days and the only reason she got over it was with the help of her dads and she hasn't dated since. but would love to find someone.

Name (1st and 2nd):Alexa Marie

Last name: Anderson-Hummel

Age:15

Birthday:October 14th

Hair colour:orange/red(natural)

Eye colour:dark brown

Style:ends at her just below her shoulders with across bangs

Likes:her dads, family, friends, Santa Cruz, swimming, volleyball, singing, dancing, acting, performing, amusement parks, reading, writing, love, romance, pranks, surfing, tumbling

Dislikes:jerks, players, her past, parties, people touching her arms and legs, gum, mint, smacking food, always being shy, people acting tougher than they are, when she is being nosy, cheer, heights, loud noises, scary movies

History:(warning: starts with where she lived before with Klaine)Alexa grew up in Santa Cruz, California. She was born into a family with a loving mother and father. Her life was normal until she was 8 and her parents died in a fire. After that she was in foster care for a while until she was adopted to her latest foster parents, Blaine and Kurt. She was 10 at the time. Tough she was adopted into a loving family, alexa was bullied at school for having that family. Alexa wAs verbally and physically bullied, Until she started high school and made the Cheerios cheer team. She only did it to make the bullying Stop because eyed tone knows if ou mess with a cheerleader your social life is ruined. She hates cheer though.

Extra info:

-lives rock songs


	3. puckerman family

Thank you for you submits for the puckermans

Name (1st and 2nd): Lucy Beth

Last name: Puckerman

Age: 16

Birthday: 15th July

Hair colour: Dark Blonde with streaks of chestnut

Eye colour: Same as Quinn but changes colour to Pucks when angry

Style: She is girly like Quinn but can dress really punkish and casual american

Likes: Horses, blue, macaroni cheese, birds, Taylor Swift, making collages

Dislikes: One Direction, bullies and homophobics… nothing much really

History: She used to go to Crawford but she was bullied because she is a bi

Extra info: Beth is now 21 and is Lucy's favourite sister… she is very protective of her friends and Quinn named Lucy Lucy because she wanted to accept herself.

~$oOo$~

Name (1st and 2nd): Cassidy Heather

Last name: Puckerman

Age: 11

Birthday: 17th April (3 minutes older than twin)

Hair colour: brown

Eye colour: Same as Pucks

Style: She dresses like Brittany from glee, like he wears half tops and dresses that are KIND OF short. She also wears knee length strapless dresses so she dresses a bit like Lucy

Likes: singing, dance (ballet, jazz and contemporary (She is very good)), loves meat pies and breadsticks, Katy Perry

Dislikes: Bullies, homophobics, bugs, birds

History:

Extra info: Cassidy and James are twins and do everything together

~$oOo$~

Name (1st and 2nd): James Ethan

Last name: Puckerman

Age: 11

Birthday: 17th April (Cassidy is 3 minutes older)

Hair colour: Dark Blonde

Eye colour: Same as Quinn's

Style: He has the 'cool dude' look, he wears flat caps and skinny jeans a lot

Likes: Sports (Soccer/football), his sisters, the Beatles

Dislikes: Justin bieber, bullies and homophobics

History:

Extra info: He is twins with Cassidy and they do everything together

Name (1st and 2nd): lexie grace

Last name: puckerman

Age: 4

Birthday: 12th September

Hair colour: dirty blonde

Eye colour: hazel

Style: whatever quinn dresses her in so really quinn's style

Likes: Disney princess, siblings, dummies/pacifier

Dislikes: scary stuff and spiders

History:

Extra info: baby of the family.


	4. hudson family

Thank you Hudson family is complete…!

Name (1st and 2nd): Penelope Claire

Last name: Hudson (Well, technically it's Valentine, but we'll get to that.)

Age: 17

Birthday: April 3rd

Hair color/style: Dark mahogany brown with magenta undertones in her hair. She has it cut to just below her shoulder-blades and has thick side bangs.

Eyes: They're a sparkley ligh blue.

Style: She wears skinny jeans, v-neck t-shirts underneath a long sleeve button down shirt she leaves open, and black worn converse. She usually has the sleeves of her button down rolled up to her elbows. She always wears some sort of bracelet on her left wrist and a hair tie on her right. She refuses to let Kurt anywhere near her clothes.

Likes: Randomly breaking out in dance moves, acting on impulse, listening to rain (sooo calming!), her iPod, cherry lolipops, Starbucks caramel latte and chocolate muffin, hanging with friends, being goofy, reading (She is a big Harry Potter fan.), and all things shiny ( put something shiny in front of her and she'll be distracted by it for awhile.)

Dislikes: Being patronized, cars and driving, celery, slushies, Seefood, people who act like jerks, all things pointy.

History: She came into the custody of the Hudson family at 16. She her parents died in a car accident when they were driving her to a friends house. A drunk driver collided with them and she was only slightly injured while her parents died. Her parents mother had been a good friend of Rachel's and Penny ended up with the Hudson family.

Extra Info: Ever since the car accident, Penny's anxious whenever she is in a car, she refuses to drive. She also enjoys to be incredibly random and spontaneous

Name (1st and 2nd): Isabelle Carole

Last name: Hudson

Age: 14

Birthday: 8/14/18

Hair colour: Chocolate Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Style: Like her mother she wears skirts and dresses but more fashionable due to Kurt buying her clothes.

Likes: Broadway, singing, dancing, her uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, her boyfriend (to Finn's dismay.)

Dislikes: Jesse St. James (her mom told her about him.), sports, being wrong.

History: She is finchels first born and a daddys girl. Isabelle was not planned but they love her anyway. She is very similar to Rachel in many ways she however does not have her mothers height. She has a boyfriend from her schools opposing glee club who she loves.

Extra info: Her middle name is after Finn's mom Carole.


	5. chang family

Name (1st and 2nd): Seira Chang

Last name: Chang

Age: 16

Birthday: January 8th

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Hazel

Style: Geeky, will wear graphic shirts and anime related backpack/clothes.

Likes: Anime/manga, basketball, singing.

Dislikes: unnecessarily Loud people, chocolate, sweet things.

History: Grew up in a loving home with six siblings, oldest of six. She's the ultimate tomgirl, loves sport and played vigorously until she got to high school when she was told she couldn't play because the school didn't have a girls team.

Extra info: Favorite song: Diamond eyes by ShineDown. Will sing quirky songs by prefers songs with a little emotion in them.

Name (1st and 2nd): Lucinda Viola

Last name: Chang

Age: 15

Birthday: June 17

Hair colour: Black ( Stright, long with blunt bangs)

Eye colour: Dark Brown

Style: Tomboyish. Skinny jeans with t- shirts mostly. Also, loves wearing suspenders, scarves, and fedoras.

Likes: Michael Jackson, Good Grades, Pandas, Hip Hop, Rap, Friends (the tv show), Classic Disney.

Dislikes: Popular Kids, Being a wallflower, Homophobes, Country Music, Justin Bieber.

History: Lucinda has always been the shy kid in the corner who never talked or made eye contact with anyone. She had a few friends here and there, but they never stayed friends. In her sophmore year, Lucinda's parents urge her to join the Glee Club. After all, it helped them come out of their shells.

Extra info: Her audition song would be Someone In The Dark by Michael Jackson ( It's also her favourite song)

Name: hari Scott

Last name: chang

Age: 14

Birthday: April 11th

Hair colour: black and always jelled up

Eye colour: dark brown

Style: very retro

Likes: his siblings, old retro music, vinyl record, glee club

Dislikes: popular people, pop music, rudeness, homophobes

History: Hari was always a very outgoing and confident person but that all change he started to get bullied for his sexuality

Extra information: he is the 3rd chang child

Name: Isabella grace (issy)

Last name: chang

Age: 12

Birthday: December 11th

Hair colour: long black wavy

Eye colour: brown

Style: patterned leggings and shirts

Likes: being bossy, singing, acting, dancing

Dislikes: bossy people competition and school

History: issy has been acting since she was 4 being in different TV shows

Name: tommy mike & Christian ben

Last name: chang

Age: 1 year

Birthday: 3rd July

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: brown

Style: don't really have one

Likes: each other, parents and teddies

Dislikes: being woken up


End file.
